


Haunted by the Gunshot

by heffermonkey



Category: due South
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-01-14
Updated: 2013-01-14
Packaged: 2017-11-25 12:54:04
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 233
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/639115
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/heffermonkey/pseuds/heffermonkey
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Tiny fic written for the prompt - 'gunshot'</p>
            </blockquote>





	Haunted by the Gunshot

There are times when he still wakes with the sound of gunshot echoing in his mind. That cold, dark night when he nearly gave everything up. For her. Victoria. Eventually, months later, when they were able to talk about it, Ray joked that it was the only way of making sure Ben didn't make the wrong choice. Didn't throw everything away, his life, his career, the people he cared about. But the memory still haunts him, like Victoria always has. A vision of what could have been, if he'd let go of who he was. That was what she wanted, Benton Fraser, without the morals and exacting opinions and the needing to do the right thing. Many times he'd wondered if she had even loved him, or like everything else in her life, he was just a crux for the next criminal activity she would have moved onto. 

His back still twinges now and then where the bullet entered, but he thinks it's all his mind and never mentions it. Ray is gone now and Stan knows nothing of the entire 'Victoria affair'. Ben wants to keep it that way, especially the part of Ray shooting him. It would put Ray in a bad light and he'd not want that of his best friend, the closest friend he'd ever had and cared about, the man who shot him - and inadvertently, saved his life.


End file.
